Life's Complications
by IRite4Potter
Summary: What happens after the battle of Hogwarts and become teachers? What happens when they will be forced to see each other every day? This is what might have been if DH had turned out differently. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Now that the war was over and Voldemort was gone, a new school year at Hogwarts could begin. Minerva McGonagall would now be the new Headmistress. The only new teachers would be that Remus Lupin would be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Nymphadora Tonks would be teaching Transfiguration.

Also, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were going to retake their seventh year because they had missed it while trying to defeat Voldemort.

People were now beginning to wonder why Tonks and Remus were not together yet. It made people laugh to see all of the sexual tension going on between them. Now Remus and Tonks were going to see each other every day since they were now going to be colleagues.

"Ginny," said Tonks, "how an I going to make it through this year?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the fact that I"minlovewithRemus," she replied quickly and jumbled together.

"Uh? Could you please repeat that?"

"I'm-in-love-with-Remus," she replied slowly, sounding out each word with articulation.

"Do I hear this correctly?" smirked Ron as he walked into the room, obviously having heard what Tonks had said, "you love Professor Lupin?"

Tonks nodded.

"That's great!" cried Ron.

"No, Ron, it's not!" squealed Tonks.

""And why not?" inquired Ginny.

"Because I'm positive that he doesn't love me!" Tonks forced out, tears almost coming to her eyes.

"Are you kidding me?! Have you never noticed all of the sexual tension between you two?"

"Of course not! Because there isn't any!" Tonks retorted.

"Yes there is! And next week at Hogwarts, you'll just see how much there really is.


	2. Chapter 2

One Week Later

"Hello, and welcome back to Hogwarts," said Minerva. "We now have two new members to the staff this year. Professor Tonks will be teaching Transfiguration, and welcome back to Professor Lupin who will once again be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now let the feast begin!" she finished as food appeared on each table.

"Hello Nymphadora," Remus greeted the pink-haired witch sitting next to him.

"Wotcher Remus!" she greeted in reply. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in over a month."

"I am just wonderful now that thanks to Kingsley and Arthur, I am finally able to hold a job without persecution," he replied. "You?"

"Just the same. I decided that I would rather be here and teach rather than working with that 'hag,' Umbridge, at the ministry. Oh, and it's so wonderful you can work again. I'm happy for you. It should have always been that you could have the option to work with pay and without persecution."

"Thank you Nymphadora. I am truly happy to be back here."

Once all of the students were in bed, Remus and Tonks decided to take a walk around the Black Lake under the half-moon.

"So, it's a beautiful night," said Remus, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it is," she replied breathlessly, looking distant.

"Nymphadora, is something wrong?" he asked, slightly concerned.

"_UH! I can't take it!"_

"What is it Nymphadora?"

"Remus, there's something I need to tell you.

"Sure Nymphadora, he replied, looking into Tonks's dark brown eyes.

"The thin is, I've liked you since I first joined the Order, and," she took a deep breath, "and I've fallen in love with you," she said looking down at her black converse high-tops.

Remus was speechless. He just stared at her as she burst into tears. This brought him back to reality.

"It's ok," Remus said bringing Tonks into a hug.

She placed her head on his shoulder and continued to sob heavily.

"Would you like to walk back?" he asked, offering her his hand.

"Really?" she asked, pointing to his outreached hand.

"Really," he replied with a smile.

She took his hand as her sobs began to let up, and they walked back to the castle. Remus decided to walk Tonks back to her quarters and stopped once they reached the door.

"Bye, Remus," said Tonks regretfully letting go of his hand.

Remus took Tonks's face, brought it up to his, and kissed her. As it became more passionate, Tonks opened her door without breaking the kiss. After the door was shut, Remus moved to the buttons on Tonks's shirt.

However, they didn't know that Harry had just opened the Marauders' Map and spotted Tonks and Remus's names. But instead of the usual shoe prints on the map, there were little hearts and lips where the two names were practically on top of each other.

Yes, it did seem like something the Marauders would do would be to have the map show when someone was making out or having sex. Even though Tonks and Remus were mainly like friends to Harry, they were still his teachers.

Harry muttered, "mischief managed," closed the map, and decided to go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Two Weeks Later

All seventh year Gryffindors had Transfiguration first thing in the morning. They all sat waiting for Professor Tonks, but she never came. Instead, five minutes later, Professor McGonagall walked into the classroom.

"Where's Professor Tonks?" Hermione asked.

"Professor Tonks is unfortunately very ill. And if you don't believe me, I will tell you that she is currently in the Hospital Wing clutching a bucket. So for today I will be your teacher."

After the day's classes were completed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the Hospital Wing, only to find that Tonks wasn't there. So they headed to her quarters and knocked on to door. However, Tonks didn't answer the door; Remus did.

"Hello, Re-, I mean Professor," said Harry.

"It's okay, you may call me Remus outside of class. I however assume you were here to see how Tonks is?"

"Yes," said Hermione, "it was our main reason, but it is nice to see you too."

"Thank you," he replied, "I suppose I'll leave you to see Nymphadora then. Goodnight," he said just as he exited the quarters.

"Wotcher guys," greeted the obviously very sick Tonks. "Sorry I look so terrible, but when I'm sick I usually loose all of my morphing abilities. The thing is, I really don't feel that bad."

"Hi Tonks," said Harry.

"McGonagall said you were ill so we decided to come visit," said Ron.

"Well, thanks guys, but I really do feel quite ok. I probably ate to much or something."

"We'd still come and see you anyways," said Hermione with a smile.

"That's nice to know. Thank you," she replied, looking quite distant as if she was thinking of something else that had been taking all of her attention and was drawing it to the one thought.

"Tonks," said Hermione, "is everything alright?"

"Y-yes," she said meekly, but a few seconds later, she promptly burst into tears.

Harry sat down on the edge of Tonks's bed and gave he a hug still not knowing what was wrong.

"Emhafnabayee." she said quickly and jumbled together.

"What?" asked Harry.

"I'm having a baby," she repeated shyly.

"That's wonderful!" squealed Hermione.

"Yeah, congrats!" agreed Harry.

"That's awesome!" Ron added.

Tonks's sobs were letting up when someone knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" Tonks called.

"It's me Poppy," the voice replied.

Tonks used her wand to open the door, and Madam Pompfrey walked in with a tray covered in potions and other various objects.

"Hello dears," she greeted. "Tonks, would you like your students to remain in the room, or would you like them to leave?"

"They're just fine staying here if they want to."

Madam Pompfrey conjured three navy armchairs for Harry, Ron, and Hermione to sit in.

"We will be able to tell the sex of the baby next month. I however do have some potions that will help with the morning sickness, however, it will not fully disappear. You will need to take it as soon as you wake," she explained to Tonks, set the potions on the night table, said "goodnight," and exited, shutting the door carefully behind her.

"Tonks, does anyone know who the father is?" Hermione asked.

"Other that me, nobody knows. The father doesn't even know that I'm pregnant," she replied.

"Who's the father then?" asked Ron.

"Remus," she said with a smile, and she went dreamy-eyed.

"I knew you guys would get together! I told you so!" Ron cried exuberantly.


	4. Chapter 4

Three days Later

Remus was sitting in his quarters when a thought came to him. He wanted to marry Tonks. He'd loved her for a long time, but had chosen not to act upon it until he knew if Tonks loved him back.

Since it was Saturday, Remus ventured into Hogsmead to find the perfect ring for Tonks. He entered Hogsmead Jewelers and spotted the absolute perfect ring. The stone was the most beautiful and vibrant pink, not much unlike the bright bubblegum pink color Tonks wore for her hair. The band was fourteen karat gold. He would do anything to have that ring for Tonks.

"Excuse me miss, but how much is that ring right there?" he asked pointing to the ring with the pink stone.

'That sir, is one-hundred galleons," she answered. "It's one of the finest rings we have."

It was a very ring, but he knew that he must have the ring; even if it took all of his money since he could now earn more. Right now, Tonks was the most important thing on his mind.

"I'll take it," he told the woman, and handed her the heavy bag of galleons.

The ring was placed into a black satin box and was handed to Remus. He then placed it carefully into his pocket for safe keeping. He knew the perfect time that he wanted to propose to Tonks. Though it wouldn't be today, it however would be very soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Four Days Later

Tonks entered the Great Hall and sat in her usual seat next to Remus. For some reason, he seemed very unusually nervous today. The full moon had been two nights ago, so it obviously wasn't the reason.

"Remus, is something wrong?" Tonks asked him.

"Er, no, everything is just wonderful," he replied. "But there is something that I would like to ask you."

"I'm listening."

He pulled something out of his pocket and got down on one knee before Tonks. Everyone in the Great Hall stopped eating and talking, and they all stared up towards the staff table. This made Remus even more nervous.

"Nymphadora Tonks, will you marry me?" he asked and he opened the black satin box to reveal the pink-stoned ring.

"_Yes!"_ she cried and kissed him (but only briefly because all of the people were still watching.

Suddenly, everyone began to clap except for a few Slytherins. Tonks got up and sat down of Remus's lap. Anyone could easily see that these two definitely belonged together.

After dinner many students went up to congratulate their professors. Harry, Ron, and Hermione instead looked on the Marauder's Map to see whose room they were going to and followed them. They also made sure to check that there were no little hearts and lips on the map before going to visit. They caught up with the happy couple just before they go to Remus's quarters.

"Congrats you guys!" squealed Hermione.

"Yeah, I'm really happy for you guys!" Harry added.

"Thanks," said Tonks more happy than anyone had ever seen her.

"Well I guess we'll give you guys you privacy," said Ron. "Take all the time you need to do it. Just don't forget that you have to teach tomorrow morning," he said with a smirk.

Tonks let out a small giggle.

"_Oh, Ronald!_ Why do you always do things like that?" Hermione gave an exasperated sigh.

Harry was trying very hard to hold back his laughter.

"Goodnight," said Hermione as she began to pull Ron away by his arm, and Harry followed.

Remus and Tonks entered Remus's quarters that were covered in items bearing the Gryffindor crest, or just simply had something to do with Gryffindor.

"Remus, can I talk to you before we do anything fun?"

"Sure Dora."

"Ooo, I like that. Anyways, what do you think about us having kids?"

"I guess it would be nice to have a child eventually if it's possible," Remus replied.

"What do you mean by, _'if it was possible' _? Why wouldn't it be possible?"

"Well, it probably wouldn't be to easy to try to teach and plan all the lessons along with trying to raise a baby."

"I'm sure I could manage, and I'd love to have a kid of our own," she replied.

"Ok, Dora. If that's what would make you happy is to have a child, then we can. And besides, I would love to have a child of my own someday."

"That's absolutely _wonderful1, _because, well, we are going to have a baby!"

"Are we really?" Remus asked, full of excitement.

She nodded her head just before he pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you," she said with a smile.

"I love you too," he replied.

They began kissing until an hour later they were both resting under the covers in each other's arms, fully undressed and asleep.


End file.
